


今天早上，我也修剪了我的玫瑰

by Liapotter



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapotter/pseuds/Liapotter
Summary: Real boys wear pink.





	今天早上，我也修剪了我的玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February 2014

Mark走到沙坑边上，那里已经挤满了孩子。他很想下去玩，但他讨厌分享，讨厌让别的孩子碰到自己，也讨厌碰到别人，更讨厌有人，多数时候都是Dustin，破坏自己堆出来的沙堡和隧道——那个孩子简直就是沙坑里的哥斯拉，一边挥舞着胳膊一边发出奇怪的声音到处乱踩，所有经过之处都会变成一片废墟。

Mark咬住嘴唇，环顾四周。幼儿园下午的活动时间，不大的后院里到处都是孩子，到处都乱糟糟的。天气有些热，Mark站在树荫底下，还是能够感觉到汗水正顺着他的脖子流进衣领里。他的脖子后面痒极了。

他想快点回到凉快的教室里去，但是当然——站在沙坑另一边负责看管孩子们的Marilyn小姐朝他笑了笑，又摇了摇头，活动时间所有的小朋友都必须呆在室外，除非你是生病了，或者像是Dustin一样吃坏了肚子——啊，Mark想起Dustin吃坏肚子吐了Gretchen小姐一身的情景，不禁咧嘴笑起来。他一直不怎么喜欢Gretchen小姐。

「如果我是你，我就不那么干。」

干什么？不喜欢Gretchen小姐？

Mark转过身，看到Eduardo正站在他的身后，歪着脑袋看着他，两条又粗又黑的眉毛拧在一起，眼睛瞪得大大的。Mark也微微皱起眉。

Eduardo是幼儿园里新来的小朋友，今年五岁半，有一头乱蓬蓬的头发（虽然还比不上Mark的卷发）和很大很大的眼睛，说话怪怪的。Dustin一口咬定他家里是开黑社会的，因为他的保姆和司机永远穿黑色西装、戴黑色墨镜，「大家都知道只有黑社会才永远穿黑色西装、戴黑色墨镜嘛」，幼儿园里的小朋友都有点怕他，虽然Mark敢说他们中的大部分根本就不懂什么叫黑社会。Mark不怕Eduardo，因为他爸爸向他保证过这些都不是真的。Mark从来没有和Eduardo说过话，只是因为他不会念Eduardo的名字。

Mark眼睛一眨不眨地盯住Eduardo，等着他解释，或者是走开。

「嗯，我要是你，」Eduardo微微垂下头，好像是害羞，又好像是胆怯，「如果我是你，我就不去抓脖子，」他比划了一下，Mark意识到自己不知不觉间一直在挠后脖颈，「你肯定是没用防晒霜，所以被太阳晒坏了。我麻麻说，要是你一直使劲抓，你的整张皮都会掉下来，就像剥花生米一样！」Eduardo的脸上写满了惊恐。

Mark怀疑地看着他，他不知道「防晒霜」是什么意思。但他还是把手放下来。

「你妈咪一定是在吓唬你。我姐姐，Audrey，她是世界上最坏最蠢的姐姐，顺便说一句——她就老是吓唬我说要是我再乱碰她的东西，就会有鬼把我的指头砍下来，（Eduardo倒抽一口气）结果我的手指还是好好的，看。」Mark朝他伸出两只手，活动着手指。

Eduardo似乎松了一口气，随即又换上特别严肃的神情。「但是我保证我麻麻说的是真的！」

Mark有些动摇，因为他看起来非常认真。

「但是真的很痒……」Mark做了个鬼脸，手又不由自主地往脖子后面伸，Eduardo眼疾手快地抓住他的手，一手一只握在掌心里。Mark一怔，Eduardo露出个大大的笑脸。

「这样你就不能抓脖子了。」Eduardo开心地说，Mark只觉得自己脖子上的汗毛全都竖了起来，好像有一千只毛毛虫正顺着他的胳膊往上爬。

Mark想要抽回自己的手，但是他没有Eduardo高，力气也没有对方大，急得憋红了脸，手还是被紧紧攥在Eduardo的手心里。

「你放开我。」Mark咬着牙说。Eduardo摇了摇头，认真地说：「不行，我不能让你把皮肤抓下来。」

于是Mark深吸一口气——大哭起来。他真的很讨厌别人碰到自己。

Dustin大喊一声「Eduardo把Mark弄哭啦！！！！」，Marilyn小姐立刻过来把他们两个分开。她蹲在地上小声安慰Mark，一手拽住他的衣袖，很小心地没有碰到他。

Eduardo呆呆地站在原地，缓慢地眨了眨眼，接着也大声哭出来。

 

#

对方一松开手，Mark就感觉好多了，过了没多久便平静下来。倒是Eduardo还哭了更长时间。Marilyn小姐发现了Mark脖子上的晒伤，先带着他到医务室抹了药，然后把他送回到教室里。先前被Gretchen小姐领去洗脸的Eduardo已经在那儿了，他正站在窗边，背朝着Mark，望着还在外面玩耍的其他小朋友。

Mark耸了耸肩，关上教室门。妈咪说进到空调房里要先把门关好。

Eduardo转过身来，怯怯地看着他。「嗯，对不起。」Eduardo小声说，虽然他也不知道自己是在为什么道歉。

Mark咬住下唇，点了点头，没说话。

他们两个对视了一会，Eduardo脱口而出：「你的衣服真好看！」

Mark低头看看自己的衣服，他穿着一件普通的半袖T恤，胸前是一只毛绒绒的小熊，肚子前面有一个大大的、两面相通的口袋。

「我也喜欢粉红色，可是我爸爸说女孩子才穿粉红色，不肯给我买。」Eduardo沮丧地说。

Mark又看了看自己的衣服，问：「什么是粉红色？」

「什么？」

「我不知道什么是粉红色。」

Eduardo瞪大了眼睛。

「我分不清各种颜色。妈咪说我和别人不太一样。」Mark说，他想了一下又补充道，「不过我知道蓝色是什么样的。」

「那蓝色是你最喜欢的颜色吗？」Eduardo问。

「嗯……我猜是吧。」Mark说，迟疑片刻，「……那你呢？」

「我最喜欢的颜色是粉红色！」

「粉红色是什么样子的？」

「粉红色是…」Eduardo想了一会，「是牡丹花的颜色，有新鲜水蜜桃的香味……粉红色就像是草莓棉花糖，甜甜的，软软的……」

「你爸爸说的肯定不对。」Mark突然说。

「什么？」

「你爸爸说只有女孩子才穿粉红色，你爸爸说的肯定不对。」Mark解释道，「因为我不是女孩子，但是我也穿粉红色的衣服啊。」

「啊，」Eduardo的眼睛亮起来，「你说的有道理！」

Mark耸了耸肩膀。

「你等一下！」Eduardo突然跑到储物柜前，在自己的书包里翻找起来。

「什么？」

「这个！」Eduardo向Mark张开手掌，Mark下意识地后退一步。在Eduardo的手心里是一颗草莓棉花糖。他充满期待地看着Mark。

「……」Mark一动不动，两手在T恤口袋里紧紧地绞在一起。他不想碰到Eduardo的手。

「Mark？」Eduardo的声音里带了些犹豫，他看了看手心里的糖果，又看向Mark。

「别…」Mark小声说，「别碰我。我不…喜欢。」

起先Eduardo并不明白他在说什么，Mark又说了一次，他才恍然大悟。他把糖果放在桌子上，Mark立刻拿起来塞进嘴里。果然就像是Eduardo说的那样，甜甜的，软软的。

完w


End file.
